Garfield the Cat: Spaghetti
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Fanmake of Welcome to Pooh Corner episode! Max has learned how to cook spaghetti and loves to make it for all of his friends. But will everyone, even Max, get sick of this? With sing-along and guessing games!


Okay, after some thinking, I've decided to do a fanmake of a few Welcome to Pooh Corner episodes... though they're going to have to be separate stories altogether, due to the fact that not all the episodes are up on YouTube, just a select few. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this episode! Anyway, enjoy!

**Welcome to Garfield Corner!**

**SPAGHETTI**

Inside a house, we see the narrator of the story (played by Father Time from Histeria) smiling as he was relaxing in his chair, reading a book as he looked up. "Ah, hello there, and welcome to Garfiled Corner. I'm your host and reader, Father Time. I was just reading this cookbook and thought I'd cook something new. After all, if you eat the same thing every day, you'd get pretty sick of it. It's fun to try new things to cook and to eat! Why..." Father Time chuckled as he picked up a Max doll that was next to the table. "I remember a time in the Thousand Acre Wood when Max learned to cook something new. Something very tasty, in fact. That, of course, happened to be spaghetti! But spaghetti turned out to be a big problem for Max and all of his friends in Garfield Corner. Let me tell you about it. But first, let's pretend we're in Alfred's front yard on a terrific morning!"

* * *

In Alfred's front yard, Alfred was merely humming to himself as he was carrying a bucket of ripe tomatos inside his house.

_"Alfred had been busy picking a basket full of ripe red tomatoes, and he was just about ready to go inside when something, or someone, bounced next to him."_

Indeed, Alfred was about ready to climb up when all of a sudden, Max jumped out of nowhere and merely pushed Alfred, making Alfred dizzy.

"Whoa!" Alfred said, in mere shock, hanging on to his basket of tomatoes. "My tomatoes!"

Max chuckled. "Hey, Alfred, how d'you do?"

Alfred sighed as he put his tomatoes down. "Master Max, you know it's not very nice to bounce someone when that particular someone is carrying has a basket full of tomatoes!"

Max looked over at the basket and merely chuckled. "Ah, so you almost had a basket full of tomato sauce!"

"Well, it would have been quite a mess." Alfred nodded. "But I am going to make tomato sauce out of these tomatoes. To make the sauce for my famous spaghetti."

"Well, first, how about a game of basketball with me, huh?" Max asked.

"Well, thank you for inviting me, Master Max, but I really must get started on my spaghetti." Alfred said.

Max then went into a begging position as he said, "Oh, please, Alfred! I need somebody to play with! The others aren't available until later this afternoon!"

"Well..." Alfred paused to think, then smiled. "I have an idea, Master Max. Why don't you come inside and I'll teach you how to make spaghetti?"

"You will?" Max smiled, looking at the basket... then paused. "Wait. Will making spaghetti be fun, Alfred?"

"Oh yes! It will be quite a lot of fun, Master Max!" Alfred nodded as he started to go on another long story, making Max groan a bit. "Why, I remember when my brothers and sisters and I used to spend hours and hours cooking together. We'd make almond cookies, chocolate brownies, some tasty casseroles, and..."

"All righty then!" Max said, leading Alfred in his house. "Let's make that spaghetti!"

* * *

_"So Max and Alfred went into the kitchen to make spaghetti!"_

Max and Alfred (both wearing aprons and apron hats), were setting everything up as Max chuckled, looking at the uncooked noodles. "You know, I bet making spaghetti is something lagomorphs like me do best!"

"Perhaps it will be, Master Max." Alfred smiled. "But you pay close attention to what I do."

"Aye aye, Alfred!" Max said as music started up and a song kicked in as Max and Alfred were proceeding with making spaghetti.

(**Max**)

**Show me how**

**You do what you do**

**Because you do what you do**

**So well!**

(**Alfred**)

**If you'd like to learn to do**

**Something new and different now,**

**It's easy if your friends will tell you how!**

(**Max**)

**So if you show me how,**

**You do what you do**

**You know, I could learn a lot from you!**

**I know that if you show me,**

**Tell me what you know,**

**Maybe I can do it too!**

Max laughed as Alfred nodded. "I'll show you what to do, Master Max. First, you stir the sauce. But be careful. That stove is hot, and you could burn yourself."

"I'll be careful, Alfred!" Max said as he stirred the sauce.

"Now, when the water in that pot boils, we can cook the noodles for the spaghetti!" Alfred said.

Max looked over at the water to see it boiling. Max laughed as he went towards the noodles. "Oh boy, I can hardly wait!"

Max paused as he broke the noodles into halves and put them over the pot. Max then looked up at Alfred to see if he did it right.

"Very well. Drop the spaghetti into the pot." Alfred nodded.

Max laughed as he put the spaghetti noodles in the pot. "Making spaghetti is more terrific than I expected!"

"Yes, yes, Master Max. Now watch that spaghetti carefully. You don't want to cook that spaghetti too long. Only long enough." Alfred said as Max watched the spaghetti. Alfred chuckled a bit as he started to remember a story. "You know, I remember once when my brother Leroy cooked his spaghetti too long. It was so soggy that he called it 'SOGhetti' instead of 'SPAghetti'! It was a hoot!"

"Uh, Alfred?"

"It was the soggiest 'SOGhetti' anyone has ever ate!"

"Alfred?"

"You couldn't even pick it up with a fork! You should've heard with what Aunt Linda said! She said..."

"ALFRED!"

Alfred shook his head as he turned to Max. "What's the matter?"

"Spaghetti's done." Max said, pointing to the pot he was holding.

"Well, you didn't need to yell." Alfred said, looking at the pot. "At least it wasn't soggy."

"Agreed, Alfred! Lagomorphs like me never make soggy spaghetti!" Max nodded.

After making up a plate, Alfred nodded as he looked at the plate of now, cooked, ready to eat, spaghetti. "Well, there it is, my masterpiece, the P'est de Resistance! The Clem of the Clem!"

"Geez, Alfred, I thought it was spaghetti." Max blinked.

"It is, but the proof is in the pudding." Alfred said putting the plate down near Max on the table.

"Pudding? Alfred, I've never heard of spaghetti pudding!" Max blinked in confusion.

"What I mean is is that the only way to find out if it's good or not is to taste it." Alfred explained.

"Oh, well, why didn't you say so?" Max said, picking up a fork, as Alfred did the same. "You know, you owls talk funny sometimes. Ready, aim, EAT!"

Alfred nodded as they took a bite. Max smiled as he slurped up one of the noodles. It sure tasted good! Max smiled as Alfred dabbed a napkin on his own mouth. Alfred then said. "Why, it's delicious! Scrumptious, delectable!"

"And it tastes real good too!" Max smiled.

"Max, you can be proud of this spaghetti, because you helped make it!" Alfred smiled.

"Ah, shucks, t'weren't nothin'!" Max smiled.

"And now that you know how to make spaghetti, you can cook it anytime for all of your friends!" Alfred said.

Max paused as he laughed and bounced. "You're right! All of my buds are going to think this is terrific!"

Max smiled, as he couldn't wait to make more spaghetti for his friends... little realizing that he would be making it every day, causing his friends to get sick of it.

And that's the first chapter! How was it? In the next chapter, we'll see how Max's friends react to Max's new favorite food and dish that he can personally cook himself! But, will even Max get sick of spaghetti? We'll see! If you have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, review away!


End file.
